


Bad Days Don't Always End in Bad Nights

by Stennerd



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos Reyes Needs a Hug (9-1-1 Lonestar), Carlos has a bad day, Comfort No Hurt, Comforting TK Strand, Communication, Domestic Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Domestic Fluff, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Significant Other TK Strand, Hot Chocolate, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, TK remembers everything Carlos tells him, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/pseuds/Stennerd
Summary: In which TK comes home to a quiet Carlos who, as it turns out, had a bad day at work. Now he does what any good boyfriend would do and comforts his partner in his own way.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166





	Bad Days Don't Always End in Bad Nights

Carlos was quiet.  
  


He was quiet when TK got home and wrapped his arms around his waist as he pecked him on the cheek when he joined him in the kitchen.  
  


He was quiet as he continued to cook without music playing, working through the recipe mindlessly, seemingly lost in his thoughts.  
  


He was quiet, and TK was perplexed, having never seen him so completely unaware of what was going on around him.   
  


It was one of the few times in a month that they had the night off at the same time, allowing them the opportunity to have dinner at a reasonable time together for once; Unlike most times when the end of their shifts didn’t align, causing them to eat sporadically at different times, sometimes completely missing the other.

And TK was determined to make the most of it by carrying on as if there was nothing wrong, prattling about his day, in hopes that it would bring back the warm spark that seemed to be hidden within the depths of Carlos’ thoughts.

All he got in response, however, were mild hums of agreement as the man he loved picked and played with his food barely eating a bite, despite the fact that it was him that wanted to make it tonight because it was one of his favourite meals.

As much as he tried throughout the meal, TK eventually ran out of things to talk about, losing steam without getting any returned response. So, he did the only thing he could think of that might draw Carlos back to the present.

Once he finished eating, he moved their plates to the kitchen before returning to Carlos’ side pulling him up from his seat with a kiss to the back of the hand and lead him to the couch, pressing him down into his usual spot before calmly straddling his legs without any sexual intention. It was a dirty move, but it served his purpose, jolting his boyfriend from wherever his mind had taken him and capturing his full attention. 

Confusion flit across his features as Carlos rests his hands on TK's hips, tipping his head back to look up at TK, a question in his eyes as he takes in this suddenly intimate position.

TK caresses his jawline with a soft smile, lightly stroking the crest of Carlos’ cheekbone with his thumb, “What’s been going on behind those gorgeous brown eyes of yours?”

Carlos’s eyes widen in understanding, “Oh god, I’m sorry, I haven’t been paying attention all evening, have I?”

“I’m pretty sure you haven’t heard a word I’ve said since I got home.” Confirmed TK mirthfully, superseding the concern he felt for the man as he tries to read his partner’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Carlos repeats with a sigh before falling forward to rest his forehead against TK’s chest, “It wasn’t the best day at work.”

“Did you want to talk about it?” TK asks softly, loosely wrapping his arms around Carlos’ head, combing his fingers through the hair at the back of his head, and pressing a kiss into the crown of his head. He felt Carlos tense slightly at the question before relaxing against him under his ministrations as he let out a long breath.

“Not tonight. There’s a lot to talk about and I don’t think I have the energy to get through it all.” He murmurs against TK’s shirt.

TK leans back and moves his hands to cup either side of his boyfriend’s face, tilting his face up. “Alright, whenever you’re ready, I’ll be right here, okay?”

“Okay,” answers Carlos with a smile, one that reached his eyes, bringing back that spark that TK was missing.

At that, TK presses a fleetingly tender kiss to his lips and then climbs off his lap causing Carlos' brow to knit once again in confusion, apparently thinking more was going to happen considering the position they were in.

“I think tonight calls for a hot chocolate and a rom-com. What do you think?”

“That sounds nice.” Carlos barely answers in return before TK begins to bundle him up with the fluffy throw blanket that takes residence on the largely unused armchair that sits in the corner of the room.

He presses the remote into Carlos’ hand, “Good. You pick the movie, and I’ll be back in a minute with that hot chocolate.”

__________  
  
  


A minute did not end up being a minute Carlos soon realised and from the sound of it, TK was doing more than just use the instant chocolate mix he usually used. He paid it no mind as he scrolled through the rom-com selection, eventually landing on one of their favourites.

TK returned shortly after that, gingerly carrying two mugs topped with a generous swirl of whipped cream and chocolate dust. Carlos watches as he sets them down carefully on the coffee table before turning back to him and joining him beneath the blanket. Reclaiming the mugs once he was settled, TK hands one to Carlos with a warm smile which he immediately returned.

It’s then that he smells a waft of cinnamon coming from the drinks and he focuses his attention on the one in his hands, taking a careful sip from the steaming mug. What he’s met with is something he wasn’t expecting, and he turns an incredulous eye to TK who was watching him with bated breath.

“This is my hot chocolate! How did know how to make it?”

“You told me the recipe once ages ago when you make this for me on a bad day,”

“And you remembered?” he asks in disbelief, not thinking that anyone could remember something like that.

TK shrugs nonchalantly, “Well, yeah, of course, I did. Wanted to make sure I could do the same for you if you ever needed it.”

Feeling both touched and overwhelmed that TK thought it was something worth remembering Carlos sets his mug down and takes TK’s from his hand placing it with his before pulling TK in towards him and places a chocolate sweet kiss to his lips.

“How did I get so lucky. Thank you,” he murmurs against TK’s lips before falling into another longer, tender kiss. TK broke it moments later with a smile as he pulls back slightly.

“Pretty sure it's me who is the lucky one, and there’s no need to thank me, I’m just doing for you what you do for me,” TK responds lowly as pats his chest above his heart before changing the subject to the matter at hand, “Now, we have a movie to watch and I’m no expert, but I think we’re supposed to drink these hot chocolates while they’re still hot.”

Entwining their legs together beneath the blanket they repositioning themselves with warm mugs in hand, TK starts the movie and Carlos took the opportunity to burrow himself into TK open chest, allowing himself to be the vulnerable one, knowing that TK will be there when he was ready to talk about his awful day.

That’s all that he needed, and with that knowledge, sleep came surprisingly easy with the both of them falling asleep right there on the couch, bellies full of the warm velvety chocolate and bodies entangled together as the movie continued to play like a sweet lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xx  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated 💖  
> You can find me on Tumblr: [@beamingbuckley](https://beamingbuckley.tumblr.com/)


End file.
